The story of the Blood King
by Aisoku Wasuremono
Summary: The tale of a shinobi, born of the Clan of Blood, and of the Aburame.


The tale of the one called Slizer begins even before his birth. His father, Tsukai, a Jounin of the Daguras Clan, had been wandering throughout the various nations. On his trip through the fire country, he passed through Konoha, the Hidden Leaf. He knew that he was a nomad, and that that fact would instantly make many shinobi distrustful if not downright fearful of him. It didn't help that he stood out like a sore thumb in most crowds, as his clan bore an uncanny resemblance to albinos, although they were not.

As Daguras Tsukai walking down the main roads, he watched the children playing, the various shopkeepers displaying their wares, the various Shinobi going about their business. It was all too noisy and crowded for his tastes. After he had kept walking for quite some time, he came to a wooded clearing, near the outskirts of Konoha. He was feeling a little tired and sore from walking for hours and hours on end, so he decided to take a brief rest underneath on of the large trees that seemed indigenous to the area.

After what seemed like only a few moments, he opened his eyes and yawned. Suddenly, he saw a woman about 25 feet away, standing by one of the trees. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She was gazing at him intently, as if wondering why he was there. As soon as she noticed that Tsukai had realized her presence, she swiftly disappeared into the trees.

Tsukai was amazed at this. He could not believe that anyone could be so beautiful. Already, he was smitten by this unknown stranger, and he had only seen her once. He quickly jumped up, and ran in the direction that he had seen the stranger. At first, it seemed hopeless. But then, Tsukai used his Sacchi Chi, which was an ability that was unique to the Daguras Bloodline. It allowed the Daguras to see the blood of living creatures, and at higher skill levels could distinguish between animal and human, and even between clans if the Shinobi is well trained in it.

Thanks to the power afforded him by his bloodline he was able to follow the stranger throughout the forest. He followed her for quite some time, when suddenly, he came upon the most peculiar thing. It looked like a village to itself, and it was composed of several huts, with a much larger one in the center. For a moment he lost track of the stranger, but then, he caught her running out of the corner of his eye. He chased her all the way back to her home and refused to leave until she was his. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by several shinobi, and brought to the Matriarch for trespassing on their estate. After explaining himself, he was permitted to stay for 3 days, and would have one of their own escorting him throughout their homes.

Tsukai talked with a few of the passing villagers, and learned a little bit about the mysterious woman and the estate that he was now in. It was the home of the Aburame clan, a great and noble clan of the Fire Country. The woman's name that Tsukai had followed was called Tenrai. She was known as the beautiful poem of the Leaf, which is a translation of her name. She was unmarried, but was rather stubborn in her relationships, refusing many who sought her love.

He refused to give up, and sought her attention for all three days. When his time was up, he was told to leave. However, he refused, saying that he could not abandon his true love. He was forcefully removed from their estate, and Tsukai remained just outside of their estate, waiting for a chance to see her again. One night, after he had been waiting for quite some time, he grew tired, and dozed off. He was waked by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up wearily, and lo and behold, it was Tenrai.

She told him how she was impressed by his determination, and how all of the others who sought her love gave up rather quickly. She decided to give him a chance, and she invited him back to her hut, which was allowed under their code, as long as Tsukai was invited. They stayed up late into the night, talking with one another. As the night wore on, Tenrai realized that not only did he love her, but she shared that love. After another hour or two, she prepared him a place to sleep, and then lay in her own bed. Tsukai also drifted to sleep, his dreams full of Tenrai and his love for her.

A week later, during which they had come to know one another quite well, they were in the woods, taking a leisurely walk through the woods as they often had in the past week, when they decided to get married. They became husband and wife a month later, and Tsukai moved into Tenrai's hut, where they would stay for quite some time. Soon, they would even come to bear a child one day, and that child would come to change their lives forever. Tenrai became pregnant a short time after their marriage, and they were both overjoyed. During the pregnancy, Tsukai worked to prepare their home for a child.

Then, 9 months later, the day came. It was early in the morning, and the sunrise was just beginning, the beams of light shifting through the trees. As Tenrai and Tsukai got up that morning, Tenrai suddenly bent over, and put her hand on her stomach, now swollen with pregnancy. Tsukai set her sown on the bed, and Tenrai gave him an expression that goes beyond our capacity for words, and said, "It's time."

She was laid in her bed, and Tsukai called over a few others of the Aburame, to help them with the delivery. It proved to be a difficult one, and they feared that the baby would not survive. It was ironic, as it was the exact opposite of their fears that came to be realized. Tenrai became weaker and weaker as the pregnancy went on, much to Tsukai's dismay. As the baby that would one day be called Slizer emerged from the womb, Tenrai was already extremely weak. She said, with deep and rough breaths, "Tsukai, my love…I want him to be bonded with the kikai….I love you…I'm going to a better place… goodbye…" And with that, Tenrai breathed her last, right as Slizer was born.


End file.
